


A Show In The Snow

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Doctor Who Collection [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: An empty planet and a hot boyfriend. Why not fuck?





	A Show In The Snow

“Oh my god-it’s freezing”, Donna shivered, pulling the thick coat around herself.

What she thought would’ve been a nice, warm planet, turned out to be a frozen tundra, covered in snow that fell with a tinge of red.

The Doctor barely nodded in response, arms wrapped around you, leaning against the fence that went on for as far as the eye could see.

“You alright?” she asked, noticing how clammy both you and the Doctor looked.

“Yea-fine”, you muttered, leaning back into the Doctor as he pressed himself against you.

You stifled a moan, Donna unable to see his cock buried inside you, hidden by the trench-coat that was covering you both.

“Right-well, come on, then!” she exclaimed, waiting for the two of you to follow-but neither of you moved.

And it was only from beside you that she could clearly see the Doctor rocking his hips, your body bent slightly as you seemed to push back, over and over.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed, turning away, shaking her head in disgust as you and the Doctor glanced at her with smirks.

“You…you’re doing it…on an alien planet…right in front of me!” she gasped, shuffling back towards the TARDIS, leaving you and the Doctor to be as loud as you wanted.

“Oh-fuck, Doctor. Shit, harder”, you begged, gripping the fence as he shuffled back a little, allowing him to slam into you with ease.

It was exhilarating, fucking out in the open, taking his cock up your drenched cunt.

You had no idea if there were any aliens around-and if there were, that just made it better. The thrill of being watched, you felt yourself clench around the Doctor, a groan leaving his throat as he lowered his pants all the way, pushing his coat back and clutching your hips.

He thrust into you hard and fast, thighs slapping against yours, pelvis against your asscheeks, his hands sliding up to squeeze your breasts through your jumper.

The slaps echoed throughout the vast emptiness of the planet, and you held the fence tighter, using it as leverage to fuck back onto him, taking his cock all the way inside you.

The Doctor’s arms fell to his side, head rolling back as he let you fuck yourself, cock twitching when you clenched around him, sliding slower, eliciting a groan from him.

You smirked, glancing over your shoulder and watching a grin form on his face when you reached down, moving past your entrance and playing with his balls instead.

“Ohoh”, he chuckled, his body jerking as you continued tickling his sack, all while slamming against him, his cock hitting your sweet spot over and over.

You pushed back, arms resting on the fence, the Doctor thrusting into you as he felt himself grow closer and closer.

“C’mon, y/n”, he urged, his clothed chest sticking to your back, feet tapping your legs further apart as he flicked your clit harshly.

Your reached around, gripping the back of his head and shoving your tongue down his throat, breathing into his mouth as you gasped, the Doctor taking your bottom lip between his teeth.

“C’mon”, he repeated, kissing you sloppily, his fingers working their magic, before you let out a gasp, your pussy fluttering as you came all over his cock.

The Doctor chuckled, kissing your cheek before pounding into you, stilling moments later as you felt him flood your cunt with his hot cum.

He shook behind you, letting your fluttering pussy milk him, before he pulled out, cum dripping out of you.

“Look at that…there is some white snow”, you snorted, falling into the Doctor’s chest as he held you lightly, snickering along with you.

_“We thank you for the show”._

You jumped up, whipping around, trying to find the source of the voices.

“Doctor-did you hear that?” you asked, glancing around at the emptiness.

“Yea…” he muttered, whipping his sonic out and scanning the area, only for the fence to suddenly turn into hundreds of small wooden faces the second the blue light shone on them.

You yelled in shock, backing into the Doctor as you pointed wordlessly at them.

“That was a most enjoyable show”, they all muttered in unison.

Your mouth dropped, glancing at the Doctor, before you both legged it, snickering to yourselves as you barged back into the TARDIS.

Donna was nowhere to be found, most likely wanting to stay out of your way, allowing you to grab the Doctor’s tie, backing up to the console, taking him with you.

“Y’know-why don’t we see where my ass takes us?” you asked, jumping and wrapping your legs around his waist as he settled you on the console, knowing your fucking would eventually lead you to somewhere new.

You just hoped tiny wooden aliens didn’t live on the next planet.


End file.
